


Severus in Love

by Rosey00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey00/pseuds/Rosey00
Summary: Really? You need a summary? Read the title again!!





	

Prologue of Severus in Love:

 

‘Hadrian Moores. . .’ Severus didn’t know what to think of the young Third Year that was made to bunk with him. Severus had had his own room in the Slytherin Dormitories until Hadrian Moores showed up as a ‘Transfer Student’ along with a bushy haired Ravenclaw the same year as him and Twins in their Fifth Years that were also sorted into Slytherin. The Twins saw that other Slytherins were pestering Hadrian and were about to set everyone up to be covered in glittering sparkles until the end of the day, but Severus had overheard them and pulled Hadrian away from the Common Room and into their room before they could do any harm on the first day they moved in. The Twins, Fred and George, had still sprayed them but it only covered their hair and they put bells in their hair as well and every time a Slytherin moved, they jingled.

 

They were all family, which Severus thought weird. The Ravenclaw, Hermione Jean Moores, was a bushy brown haired know it all and kept to herself most of the time. Dumbledore had given her all access pass to the Restricted Section of the Library, as he had to the three boys. The Twins, Frederick Septimus and George Louis Moores, were pranksters as were the Third Year James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, and they mostly got along. There were some pranks that went too far for the Twins.

 

‘Well, it could be worse,’ Severus reasoned with himself. ‘I could be rooming with the Twins. If that happened I would never get sleep. I wonder how Hadrian lived with them? Did he help them? Or did he put up silencing charms and ignore his brothers?’

 

Just then James Potter came out of the Library and walked into Severus. Severus dropped his bag and his papers went flying. James smirked at him as he got down to pick up his things. Potter stood there watching him a he did so and as he finally straightened, with all of his things in his bag, he faced Potter.

 

‘Why is he looking at me like that?’ Severus wondered to himself. 

 

“What do you want, Potter?” Severus sneered at him.

 

“You,” Potter said, and with that he grabbed Severus’s arm and pulled him into an alcove and pushed him against the wall. Before Severus could react or even protest Potter flung open his shirt and ran his hand up Severus’s chest. Potter’s warm hands on his cold chest shocked Severus enough to start pushing Potter away.

  
That’s how Hadrian, the Twins, and Hermione found them: Severus trying to push Potter away and Potter running his hands all over Severus’ body. They stood there for a moment staring at Severus and Potter, and they stared back at them. Finally the Moores moved. Hermione cast an expelliarmus at Potter and the Twins cast binding spells and Hadrian ran to Severus’ side and closed his shirt.


End file.
